Harry Potter and The Seekers Flight
by Ime90
Summary: AU/ Petunia is human; therefore, subjected to human moralities. If she wouldn't stick her Dudders down in the cupboard, why her sisters son? Meeting someone different at the station changes the whole future. UnifyAllHouses!Harry, Good!Cho, EVILManipulative!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Seekers Flight**

Author: ime90

Summary: AU/ Petunia is human; therefore, subjected to human moralities. If she wouldn't stick her Dudders down in the cupboard, why her sisters son? Meeting someone different at the station changes the whole future. UnifyAllHouses!Harry, Good!Cho, EVILManipulative!Dumbledore

Authors Note: I lalalaLOVE Harry when he's uniting all the houses; It brings my little heart to tears~

The Weasleys will be distant, and Hermione will be properly sorted (RAVENCLAW! HELLO?). There won't be an specific bashing...

Just kidding, MAJOR Dumbledore bashing. But hey, let's be honest, this isn't going to be:

_**OMG HARRY IZ DA HUGWORTS HAIR!**_

_**SWEET JIZZLES SO IS CHO ND CED ND DRAKEY-POO!**_

_**LAWLS DUMBLYDOOR IS A RETARD AND IS COMPLETELY BY HARRY!**_

That's just not reality. -_-;;

Someone who's manipulated the government (albeit a corrupt one) into believing it's okay to leave the wizarding worlds HERO with some MAGIC HATING MUGGLES , obviously got some game.

Okay? Okay.

I love Cho, and will not bash her. I just can't.

IT IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE OF ME TO WRITE A BAD SENTENCE ABOUT THAT ASIAN

(_**Smart ass bitch**_)

PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE I TELL YOU!

Anyways, let's get on with the chapter, no?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Dumbledores Letter_

Petunia sat in her almost bare kitchen. Vernon and her had just moved into the neighborhood and she already loved it. Picket fences, perfect flowers, trimmed lawns- _**it was heaven**_. But something had happened that she hadn't anticipated. A baby. If one had happened to over-hear her thoughts, they would have thought she was talking about her _Precious Dudders_; not the green-eyed baby who shared a crib with Dudley at the moment. On November 1st, she had went out to collect the paper and set out the empty milk bottles. Instead, she found a _baby_. If Lily's un-answered letters were to be trusted, his name was Harry James Potter.

Petunia wanted to cry.

Letters upon letters that had been sealed in a metal boy and left in the attic were now open and rifled through. Her sister-_**precious, perfect Lily**_- had died. Because of that stupid, nonsense magic. And what did those people do? Drop a baby on her doorstep and '_So sorry to say'_ note. Petunia knew about these notes. A handful of pre-written ones sat on her desk for whenever she decided to skip out on someone's tea-date.

A letter fell. Picking it up, she saw something that just wasn't Lilies writing. Instead of the ball point pen ink she was used to seeing- deep, indigo ink swept through the thick parchment with graceful curved lines. A quill.

_Dear Petunia, _

_I suppose this is quite a shock, receiving a letter from your brother-in-law; I sincerely hope you don't burn this on sight. Lily told me you haven't been answering her letters, and I decided to send one myself. Just to clear things up a bit. I __**know**__you aren't replying because you're simply busy with your husband and other affairs. __**NOT**__ because you still hold on to some childish resentment. No, no, no, your far too mature for that. You could never hate Lily because __**she's your sister.**__ Your. Sister. No other words should need to be said._

_Well! That feels good, don't you think? To just lay all the cards down? I mean, you couldn't __**possibly**__ throw a lifetime of childhood away because you're simply __**jealous**__. No possible way. Lily speaks about you with such high-regards. _

"_Always the smarter one- quick on her feet"_

"_Never seemed to fall to peer-pressure."_

"_My younger sister sometimes seemed like my elder."_

"_If I were the younger one…I think I'd be okay with her."_

_Does that sound like hatred? She always talks to Harry about how he'll just adore meeting his Aunt because of how __**loving**__ you are to children. _

_He can't wait._

_Now, I know you know about the whole terrorist after us thing, so let this be said: If Harry comes into your care by some __**goddamn miracle**__, I ask you to put your resentment aside and raise him. I'm not asking you to spoil him, I'm not asking you to be his mother, just…raise him. Like his mother would. Like __**Lily would**__. I guess that's it, huh? _

_Wait, I have one last thing. _

_If we really do die, let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was the secret-keeper of our Fidelius. _

_Much care, _

_James Charleson Potter_

* * *

Petunia cleared the small bedroom beside Dudleys out- filled with old clothing and toys of her son. Saving the toys that were still useable, she put them to the side. Petunia may not love the kid, but for Lily- and all that was left of her- she would raise him. Just like Lily would. With a sneer, she stomped down her stair and threw the letter from Dumbledore into the fire. She watched with unmasked-glee as it was consumed as tinder and destroyed. She hid James' in her apron. Checking the clock, she began to work on dinner. Vernon would be home soon.

* * *

Once the children were fed and put to sleep, Vernon sat in bed with Petunia.

"…Are you sure Pet? We could always drop him off at the nearest Orphanage…", Vernon trailed off.

Petunia shook her head.

"That Door fellow will know if we do. Besides, with the stipend of 515 pounds (otherwise, 800 dollars) and your paycheck, we could easily afford it."

Vernon nodded and stretched his arms, "Suppose your right Pet. Where have you set him up?", he asked. "With Dudders for now. We'll have to fix him into the second bedroom.", Petunia said.

The lights were off, and Harry Potters fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seekers Flight**

Author: ime90

Summary: AU/ Petunia is human; therefore, subjected to human moralities. If she wouldn't stick her Dudders down in the cupboard, why her sisters son? Meeting someone different at the station changes the whole future. UnifyAllHouses!Harry, Good!Cho, EVILManipulative!Dumbledore

Authors Note: Aw shucks guise :D 2 Favorites and 11 Followers? Ya making me blush =^_^=

Please, post a review on how you think it's going, okay?

Also, I REALLY NEED A BETA. If you think you can beta for me, please PM me, okay?

HERE WE GO~

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Baby Green Eyes'_

And so, Harry grew. Petunia may not have spoiled him like she spoiled her Dudders on his birthday, but he was never neglected. He had three square meals a day, a couple of chores, and an allowance given every Saturday. Harry had long ago realized Petunia was never going to love him like his mother would. Sometimes, when Petunia and Harry forgot who they were and where they were, she would reach over and smooth his hair. Petunia never played it off. Just nodded her head as if she had accomplished something and gave him a small, strained smile.

Vernon didn't mind the boy; he cleaned up nicely and got good grades. The problem was, _Dudley didn't_. Solution? Vernon paid Harry extra to do Dudley's side of the chores when he threw fits and to tutor him as best as possible. Dudley was a B/C student. Harry was a straight A.

On this particular day, Vernon was with Dudley at his boxing lessons (something suggested by his doctor to help turn that weight into muscle. And _of course_, if Dudley had to take them, so did his Dad.) Harry was tiding Dudley's room when the sound of mail slipping through the door caught his attention. Gently walking down the stairs ("You are a boy! Not some animal!"), he picked the letters up.

Bill, a letter from Aunt Marge, a flyer, bill, -…_and a letter for Harry_.

He rubbed the thick parchment envelope with his thumbs. Emerald writing drew his attention.

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

* * *

Petunia sat with Harry in the kitchen. It was time she told him.

"Harry…", she started off hesitantly, "My sister, your mother, was a witch."

"While your Mother was pregnant with you, a man named Albus Dumbledore heard of prophecy. You see, during that time, the…_wizarding_ world was in war with an evil man named Voldemort. The prophecy basically says that you will have to kill him, with a power he is unaware of. Your mother was always a fool- sent me letters every week. Of course, she stopped when she went into hiding.", Petunia could barely hold herself together. She handed Harry a box of things she had collected that belonged to Petunia.

"…Are you trying to tell me, that this is all real?", his voice was strained as he blinked back tears and accepted the package.

An old pocket knife, a locket, a couple of diary's, a beat up potions book, a couple of pieces of paper folded here and there, and an old envelope; not unlike the one that sat on the table in front of him filled it up, along with letters upon letters.

"This is all I managed to gather from my parents-that is, your grandparents, house.", she said nervously, fiddling with her wedding ring.

Harry gave her a warbled smile. He sat in silence for a moment, before putting his box down and facing her.

"Tell me about the Wizarding World."

* * *

Petunia walked down Diagon Alley with Harry, clutching her purse close to her side. It had been a week or so since she had revealed Magic to him and he had been anticipating todays trip.

"Don't drag your feet. The first thing we must do is get to the bank. I know for a fact Lily had an account, along with your father. Its time you opened one too.", she chided, dragging the boy to the white pillared building.

The goblin guarding the first door bowed as they walked past the first set of doors. A scripture on the second pair caught Harry's eyes.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

He shivered and moved just a tiny bit closer to his aunt.

Petunia walked up to the nearest teller and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I would like to check and see if my nephew has a vault here.", she stated.

The goblin sneered at her and shifted his glasses, saying, "Just a moment."

The goblin disappeared from view, only to return again.

"Follow me."

They were brought into a back room, seated in front of a knife and a piece of parchment.

"The ritual needed to find his vault requires a donation of blood. Please slit your thumb and wipe it on the parchment.", the goblin to his right asked.

Looking unsure, Harry took the knife and pressed it to his thumb. He gave a sharp gasp at the prickling sensation as he began to swipe it on.

Words began to appear.

_Harold James Potter_

_Son of James Charelson Potter_

_Son of Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault- #57_

_James Charelson Potter's Personal Vault- #318_

_Lily Potter nee Evans' Personal Vault- #401_

_Harold James Potter Trust Fund- #219_

_Marauders Vault- #718_

_Sirius Orion Black's Godson Vault- #516_

"Mister Potter here only has access to his trust fund, the Marauders Vault, and the Godson vault bestowed by one Sirius Orion Black. Please, follow Griphook to the vaults while I get the proper papers ready.", the goblin, Snagletooth, said.

As the room emptied, no one saw the cursive letters drawing itself underneath the last vault entry.

_**Godric Gryffindor's Personal Vault- #7**_


End file.
